Matrix displays have a viewing surface that consists of columns of point light sources, such as light-emitting diodes. Patterns, such as words, may be displayed at high magnification and contrast. Static displays use a dense matrix of lights to present static or moving patterns. Dynamic displays use a sparse matrix of lights and principles of visual motion perception to present moving patterns. There are perceptual and practical reasons for expecting that matrix displays can be used as part of low vision reading aids with advantages over existing aids. Preliminary observations with a dynamic matrix display indicate that the potential value of such displays to observers with very low vision. A research plan is presented which proposes; 1. to simulate matrix display with conventional television point plotting techniques; 2. to use the simulation to discover how reading legibility by normal observers depends upon spatial and temporal parameters of matrix displays; 3. to use results obtained with normal observers to guide a systematic determination of matrix configurations that optimize legibility for low vision observers. The objectives of the research are: 1. to discover the characteristics of matrix displays that optimize their use for reading by low vision observers, and how those characteristics depend upon the observer's particular ophthalmic disorder, acuity loss and/or field defect; 2. to make an informed judgment of the suitability of matrix displays as components of low vision reading aids.